


Clouded

by AariciaPhoenix



Series: Souyo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: It's not really mentioned at all, M/M, Pretty much just imagination, Slight not explicit suicidal thoughts, Souyo Week 2020, and I'm still new to posting stories, but it's pretty obvious what's going on for those familiar with the game, i'm not good at this, let me know if other things should be tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AariciaPhoenix/pseuds/AariciaPhoenix
Summary: Yosuke leaves Yu's house after a night of studying and just imagines what things could be like between them if Yu asked him to stay a bit longer.Souyo Week 2020 Day 1: Cloudy
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Souyo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798960
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Clouded

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a prequel to a longer story I'm working on. There's a bit of angst at the end. Sorry.

“See ya later.”

“Bye Partner.”

And that’s all there was to it as Yosuke left Yu’s house behind and walked away. He hoped there would be more, but Yu just let him leave.

He wished that Yu would just call him back, ask him to stay a little longer, maybe spend the night. They could talk through the night, play games, do whatever, just enjoy each other’s company. And soon go to sleep on separate futons right next to each other. Staring into the other’s eyes for what feels like forever until Yu suddenly confesses his feelings. Of course Yu would confess first, he’s much more confident than Yosuke and Yosuke would almost be scared to say anything about it first. But with Yu confessing, it would be easy for Yosuke to say the same and the two could share their first kiss before sliding closer and practically cuddling as they fall asleep.

In the morning, the two just blushing and being happy, remembering that they finally got together the night before. They would get dressed in their uniforms for school, looking away from the other, maybe sneaking a few glances to see what they could of the other’s bodies. There’s only so much they could see when getting changed for their physical education class, and there’s so much more between them now, it only becomes awkward.

Later going downstairs and having breakfast with Nanako. They would probably want to keep their relationship to themselves for a while, but that wouldn’t stop them from holding hands under the table or trying to stay close. Walking to school together, still staying close, maybe holding hands again when no one is around. And just talking. There would be so much they could talk about: Their new relationship, how they came to like each other, their favorite features. Anything. And it still wouldn’t be enough. Yosuke would want to talk to Yu forever, hold onto him forever. But school would interrupt them for the day.

As the days go on, though, they could continue to hang out, have actual dates, be actual boyfriends. Hugging and holding each other in the safety of their rooms, pulling away when someone comes in. Maybe deciding to tell the team about their relationship. Everyone being supportive, because of course Yosuke wouldn’t have them hate him in his own fantasy. Constant teasing from them, though. They would say it’s about time, and their feelings for each other were so obvious, but honestly, Yosuke didn’t want to think he was that obvious about his feelings for Yu. Actually, scratch that. They never knew Yosuke felt that way, but they do think they're good for each other.

Yosuke imagines nights they could spend together. Holding each other tightly, kissing, and just feeling the warmth of another person against him. Maybe reaching underneath shirts and running their hands against their chests. Touching more and losing clothes and just having an intimate moment together. He didn't want to linger too much with those thoughts, it was probably wrong to have _those_ fantasies about someone. He just wanted to hold Yu and see him in a way no one else can. And maybe at the end of one of those nights, Yosuke can finally tell Yu, "I love you." And Yu would say the same.

Yu would smile at him and compliment him. He’ll mention how glad he is to have Yosuke with him. He would want to be with Yosuke forever, and Yosuke would want the same. And it would be easy. They wouldn’t have to worry about anything or anyone else. There wouldn’t even be that constant nagging that Yosuke doesn’t deserve this, that he’s just a fuck up.

The illusions began to fade as the tears began to spill from his eyes. None of that was real. None of that would actually happen. It was true, Yosuke didn’t deserve a happy life with Yu. Yu would never feel the same way.

Yosuke glanced up to the cloudy sky. The rain was going to start soon. A couple days later and the fog would come to town. They already saved Naoto, so there wouldn’t be anything to worry about. The Midnight Channel might not be blank, though.

He _was_ a fuck up. He was a disappointment that didn’t deserve to be liked by anyone. The town didn’t care for him, the team didn’t care for him, and there’s no way Yu should. As so many of his previous thoughts have told him, it would be better if he was gone.

Instead of home, he found himself standing in front of Junes. He knew where he was going the entire time. _This_ is going to make things better for everyone. _This_ will make the others happy. With the first few drops of rain falling on his face, he decided to go inside.

After so many months of working there and going with the team into the TV world, he knew exactly where to go. He walked slowly with his head down, hoping no employee would notice him and bring him into work. Hopefully the loud music coming from his headphones would be enough to drown out anyone calling to him. He could ignore them, they could think he’s an asshole, it didn’t matter anymore.

Moving through the aisles, each step feeling heavier and harder than the last. His body must have wanted to stop him, but he knew he had to do this.

He finally arrived at the TVs. Staring at the black screen before him, seeing his own reflection in the glass. Red and puffy eyes from crying. Dark shadows underneath them. He was just a broken mess now, but it’s not like anyone else is going to see it. He was only glad Yu didn’t have to see this before he left.

Yu would probably be back in his room right about now, Yosuke thought. He would have no idea what Yosuke was imagining with him. He wouldn't know what Yosuke was planning to do. And if Yosuke was lucky, he won’t find out. Not for another few days. But by then, there would be nothing he could do.

He glanced around to see if anyone else was around, but he was alone. He placed a hand against the screen and watched it ripple like a puddle of water. Now to just go through…


End file.
